In general, strollers are wheeled devices used to transport a passenger, typically a child. Some strollers may be configured to fold or collapse when not in use in order to occupy less space for transport or storage. To facilitate the folding or collapsing of the stroller, one or more hinges may be provided at different locations along the frame of the stroller. These hinges may form pivot points about which the frame components may rotate, pivot, swing or articulate in order to achieve the folding or collapsing of the stroller.
The hinges typically have a locked state in which at least two frame members are held rigidly in a particular orientation relative to one another and an unlocked state in which at least one of the frame members can rotate relative to another frame member. Although the hinges are generally designed to allow the stroller to fold easily while also being able to maintain the stroller in a rigid operational position to receive a passenger, it is common for these hinges to have at least some “play” associated therewith even in the locked state. The play that these hinges have is a function of the fact that the hinges are typically designed with some small gaps between components that provide the locking function in order to make the operation of the hinge relatively easy. If these gaps are not employed, it may be difficult to get the hinge components to properly seat to transition to the locked state.
Although easy operation of the hinge is certainly an important design consideration, the play associated with the hinges can create a feeling of instability of the stroller, which may trouble consumers. A tighter fitting hinge in the locked state may therefore greatly increase a consumer's satisfaction with the stroller and perception of quality. Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention described herein relate to an improved hinge for a stroller and strollers having one or more such hinges.